


Catch Me If You Can

by Blu3Wind



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3Wind/pseuds/Blu3Wind
Summary: Nana feels insecure about her skills and how everyone else scolds her when she joins a battle, so it's up to Harith to prove her true worth.
Relationships: Harith/Nana (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 27





	Catch Me If You Can

Failed again.

The entire room was covered in pink smoke and fuschia splatters, signs of her spell gone wrong. No matter how many times Nana had tried, the spell never worked. 

“So,” Harith began, wiping the goo off his face, making a face as he watched it dangle from his fingers. “What exactly were you trying to accomplish?”

Nana pursed her lips together. “It’s a spell that’s supposed to make me as strong as Granger, as fast as Gusion, and as sturdy as Grock.”

Harith squinted his eyes, scratching the side of his head. He couldn’t imagine the cute, pink-haired girl transforming herself to be as sturdy as Grock. He shivered at the image.

“So it’s a transformation spell?” 

“Yeah. All I can do are transformation spells anyway,” Nana sighed, plopping down to the ground in defeat.

Her gift was more of a curse than a blessing. The _only_ transformation spell she had mastered was the Molina Smooch, a skill that turned people into Molina for several seconds. At first she thought it was brilliant, but others always brought greater and stronger skills to the battlefield. Her transformation was childish in comparison.

“What’s wrong with that? Transformation spells are great if you know how to use them, and you’re the  _ only _ person who knows how to use them,” Harith said. He always wanted to tell her that she was perfect the way she was, but he didn’t have enough courage to make such a bold confession.

“You don’t get it, Harith. You’re so good at magic that people fear you. They even ban you from battling together.” Nana‘s voice drifted into a low whisper as she hugged her knees to herself. “No one fears me.”

Harith scrambled to the floor, sitting cross legged across her. He never knew what to say in situations like these, only knowing that he hated to see her cry. “Being feared isn’t a good thing.”

“But only the powerful are feared, and power is always a good thing,” Nana argued.

“Not always.” Harith repositioned himself besides her, leaning back on his hands. “Look at Khufra who desired power. He was so keen on destroying the world that Esmeralda, his own lover, had to lock him up forever.”

Nana blinked, wide topaz eyes glazing with residue of tears that was either formed by her misery or the lover’s depressing tale. “I never knew about that.”

“Yeah, it’s tragic.” Harith nodded, biting his lower lip as he sneaked a few glances at her. “And I really don’t want to lock you up if you lost control like that. Esmeralda could do it, but I don’t think I could live a life… without… you.”

His entire cheeks suffused with color. This was not how he imagined confessing his feelings to her. He always thought it’d be more romantic, with Gusion helping him conjure flower petals from the sky, or asking Valir to light up heart shaped candles for her. Aurora could even make ice sculptures of them, which Nana was bound to love.

“If you lock me up, I would transform myself into Molina and squeeze myself out,” Nana joked grimly, making fun of her own abilities. 

Clearly, she hadn’t paid attention to Harith’s confession, and Harith didn’t know whether he should be happy or sad about it.

“The Amazing Nana, the professional escapist!” She suddenly shouted, making him flinch in place. “I wonder if people would fear that.”

“If you escape I’ll just have to catch you again,” Harith said, grinning at her. “I’ll even do it without Johnson’s help.”

“As if you can do that,” she laughed.

“Sure. I’ll hunt you to the ends of the world if I have to,” Harith said, realizing that his words sounded like another confession. 

“Is that a challenge?” Nana asked instead. She strived to become a formidable mage, and hearing those words coming from one of the strongest mages sounded like a clear taunt. She got to her feet and placed both hands on her hips. “Okay, Harith! I will take on your challenge. Let’s go for a walk and play tag.”

Before he could decline or remind her of her unfinished experiments, she had already dragged him out by his arm.

“The rules are simple. We can use magic and drink our potions,” Nana was speaking in one quick breath as they entered the forest behind her house. Her earlier worries seemed to be forgotten now that she had something else to focus on. “Whoever catches the other person first, wins.”

“So we’re both the tagger and the target. How do we know who wins?” Harith asked.

“Good question.” She tapped a finger to her chin, thinking of a quick solution. “I know! You need to hug the person and immobilize them.”

“Hug?” Harith gulped. A sly thought of forfeiting the challenge crossed his mind. Winning won’t get him anything, but losing would mean being embraced by her. Not a bad deal.

“Just a heads up, but I know this place inside out. I’ve eaten all kinds of mushrooms in this forest. So don’t think of outsmarting me,” Nana said, proudly bragging her skills.

“I won’t.” Harith was already thinking of ways to let himself get caught without making it seem too suspicious. If he didn’t put up a fight, would it be too obvious?

“I’ll show you that I can be feared,” Nana said, determination coursing through her veins. She quickly drank a potion that would allow her to use her skills in shorter intervals. “Start!”

Harith hadn’t formed a definitive conclusion when Nana had already begun her attack. She flung her gigantic boomerang at him, twice the size of her petite body. All thoughts of forfeiting was immediately gone. The competitiveness in him didn’t allow him to give in that easily after all.

“You can’t catch me!” He laughed, running away. What he didn’t expect was that the boomerang had all been a distraction. She had led him to run right into a spot where, not one, but at least three Molinas were waiting for him. 

Harith gulped, immediately changing the course of his action to turn back. But no matter how fast he was, her Molina was always faster. The first Molina grabbed him by his feet, and soon, he was transformed into Molina itself.

“Caught you!” Nana yelled, jumping on him, using enough force to knock them both over to the floor. To secure her win, she wrapped her arms around the fluffy animal.

Within seconds, the Molina transformed back into Harith. His face was entirely covered in red. He tried to maintain his cool even though the girl he fancied was holding him as if she never planned on letting go.

“I won,” she sang cheerfully.

“Of course you would. No one can outrun your Molina.”

“Not even one of the best mage in the world,” she said, poking the tip of his nose affectionately. 

She was about to get up when a sudden surge of confidence in Harith made him wrap his arms around her waist. She had no choice but to stay like that, toppled over his body.

“You keep saying that I’m the best mage, but I can’t transform other people into Molina like you. That’s something only  _ you _ can do, Nana. And that is what makes you powerful,” Harith said. 

She looked on in silence, all words stripped off her lips. For the first time, she was truly listening to him without being distracted by her own lamentations.

It prompted him to brush a fallen hair strand from her face as he continued. “You’ll always be the first person I would pick to fight by my side. I’d rather not fight than fight without you at all.”

And maybe, his feelings finally reached her. He saw her cheeks blossoming into two red roses, suddenly too nervous to hold his gaze. She bashfully looked away. Being so close to his chest, she might even feel the pounding of his rapid heartbeats, like the raging pulse of Minotaur’s despair stomp.

“Y-You mean that?” She asked, her voice coy and meek.

“Yeah, I’ll always choose you.”

He released her, and Nana was quick to scurry back to her feet, tidying the grass from her outfit. She kept her head low, stealing occasional glances at him. Nana didn’t know when it had started, but Harith never failed to encourage her and make her see her true worth. For that reason, she was always drawn to him, like being pulled by Franco’s hook, a force that even the amazing escapist couldn’t escape from.

And maybe, she didn’t want to escape this time.

That evening, Harith helped her straighten her perspective. Her goal was no longer to be powerful and feared hero, but to be the Nana who could stay and fight alongside Harith forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a Valentine Contest on a MLBB Forum.  
> This story is dedicated to Nana, since everyone always scolds me and starts being toxic whenever I pick Nana. She's a good hero, you know :(
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
